


Surprise

by traqicalromance



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Light Angst, M/M, Reader-Insert, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traqicalromance/pseuds/traqicalromance
Summary: Your relationship with Kei becomes strained when you secretly plan his birthday party with his best friend Tadashi
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Kudos: 73





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by an anon on my tumblr !  
> Request: can i have a tsukishima imagine where he thinks the reader is cheating on him with yamaguchi but rlly she’s planning a bday party for him 🥺 by anon

Tsukishima Kei could read you like the back of his hand.

Years of friendship and a budding romantic relationship gave him an almost sixth sense, a useless sixth sense, but a sixth sense nonetheless. No matter how hard you tried to hide it, he always knew when you were upset, excited, or nervous. So it was no surprise that he knew you were up to something. 

“Do you wanna catch a movie tonight?” Kei asks, his cheek resting in the palm of his hand, “Tickets are half price before seven.”

You were sat across from him at the library, rapidly clicking your pen as you spoke to him. Your eyes were glued to the desk and your shoulders were stiff, “I want to but I’m meeting with Yamaguchi.”

A guilty expression painted your face. 

“Again?” he tsked with a shake of his head, “This is the fifth time this week.”

“I told you, I have that really big chem test coming up.”

That was the first plot hole in your story. Kei was friends with a few people from your organic chemistry class. None of them were studying for the supposed upcoming test that left you frazzled. Leaning back in his chair he watched you pack up your things, “I didn’t know Yamaguchi was taking that class,” Kei hummed, “Seems odd given that he’s majoring in 

Sociology.”

You froze for a moment, body tensing up.

“He took it as an elective,” you shrugged your shoulder as you hastily chucked the rest of your things in your knapsack, “I’ll see you at home.”

You leaned down to kiss his cheek before heading off. His eyes were trained on your form watching you disappear behind the stairwell door. As he focused back on his textbook he noticed you forgot your keys. Tucking them into his pocket, Kei shook his head.

No one took organic chemistry as an elective.

━

Over the course of the next week, you’d continue to spend time with Yamaguchi. Each excuse more preposterous than the last. He couldn’t fathom why you continued to lie, it was obvious with the way you stumbled around with excuses that you weren’t telling the truth. The longer this charade dragged on the further entangled Kei’s guts became. He trusted you but he couldn’t help but worry.

He’d been lied to before by the one person he trusted most in this world. So it was easy for him to concoct the worst imaginable scenario. It was a nasty habit of his.

He was tidying up the kitchen when you snuck through the front door. It was late, the sun had set long ago. Toeing off your sneakers you walked right past him only to backpedal.

“What are you doing up?” you asked, a frown forming on your lips, “I told you not to wait up since you have practice in the morning.”

Tucking away the last dish he turned to you, “The kitchen needed to be cleaned.”

“I could have done it in the morning.”

You leaned on the counter beside him, your hand resting on his. A look of guilt marred your face. Kei hoped whatever it is you were up to was worth it. Your eyes were deeply sunken in, the sclera dotted with red; bloodshot from a lack of sleep or strain.

“Let’s just go to bed.”

“Wait,” your fingers circled his wrist, “You know I love you right?”

Your eyes searched his, tone of voice almost pleading.

With his free hand, Kei flicked your forehead, “Don’t ask such stupid questions,” his swam through a sea of confusion, unsure of what to make of all this, “I know.”

“I just feel bad you know,” you bit your lip, the skin was peeling off, “I’ve been really flakey lately and frankly don’t have an excuse for it.”

He held back a scoff. That was one way of putting it. 

“We both tired so we should sleep. We can talk in the morning if you want.”

You nodded your head, muttering something he couldn’t hear under your breath. Kei didn’t like this feeling of unease that settled over him. He just wanted you to stop hiding whatever it was you were doing. 

You never did get the chance to talk the next morning.

━

As the week drew to a close you only seemed to be more on edge. You were constantly up late, typing away on your computer until he dragged you to bed. Every time he tried to question Yamaguchi on what was going on with you he was met with the shrug of his shoulders and a sheepish smile.

“ _You worry too much Tsukki,” he’d say, his chipper tone cracking as sweat dripped down his forehead, “They’re just busy. Stress does that to a person_ ”

Kei wondered what Yamaguchi knew that he didn’t

On Saturday morning you were gone from the apartment when he woke. You left him with a sticky note indicated that you’d be out for the day. It didn’t feel right, how often you left without warning. It was starting to get to him the wondering, the confusion.

Halfway through the day, he got a text from you. You were asking him to meet somewhere and to dress nicely. Kei thought it was strange given your earlier message but compiled anyway. When he arrived an hour and a half later at the building he found you passing in front of the doors.

“Kei, hi!” you let out a sigh of relief, “I know this is gonna sound strange but when we enter the building I need you to keep your eyes shut.”

Your hands were clasped together and you were sending him a pleading look. 

“I promise you won’t walk into any walls!”

He did as you asked, shutting his eyes with a shake of his head. You held onto his elbow as you slowly guided him through the doors. You stayed true to your word, even letting an indoor plant smack you in the face when you got too close to the walls. Leading him through a second set of doors you began counting under your breath.

“Surprise!” multiple voices shouted as soon as you got to ten. He jolted out of your grasp, eyes flying open. In front of his was his friends and family. Tables and chairs filled the room. Kei was unsure what to make of this. Had he forgotten something?

“Happy birthday babe!” you said from beside him. You studied him for a second before frowning, “Is something wrong?”

Kei shook his head, mentally scolding himself. He had completely forgotten that his birthday had been so soon. He didn’t care all that much for celebrating but you liked to.

“No nothing’s wrong.”

Yamaguchi to place by your side, “So what do you think?” running a hand through his hair he chuckled, “We spent the last month planning and getting things ready.”

Oh. So that’s what you had been up to. Planning a surprise birthday party for him.

“I know this isn’t really your thing,” you started, grabbing hold of his hand, “But you only turn twenty once so I thought it might be nice.”

He looked down at your linked hands, mulling things over. This was a lot to take in after a month of inner turmoil. His head had been filled with all these worse case scenarios and to find out you had been planning him a birthday party of all things was something that took him by surprise.

“I-” Kei shook his head, “Thank you.”

“You don’t have to-” he cut you off with a kiss. Kei knew well enough. You wanted to apologize for sneaking around and for worrying him. He didn’t need it.

“Let’s go say hello to my parents.”


End file.
